


Late Night Call

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night calls are part of the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

Late night calls were an annoying and unavoidable part of the job. The addition of widespread power failures from tonight’s storm would have made getting ready problematic, so when Laura noticed that Lewis looked a bit dishevelled she wasn’t surprised. However it was uncommon to see Hathaway less than immaculately groomed; Laura could only remember a handful of occasions.

And while it wasn’t unusual for them to arrive in one car, as she watched Lewis and Hathaway interview the murdered man’s wife, Laura wondered which of them would be the first to notice that Lewis was wearing the lavender tie.


End file.
